Cold As Ice
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Set during season 1 of the 2012 series, A young teenage lioness name Yuki escapes from The Shredder and is soon found by the turtles! They must help Yuki find out who she is and why the Shredder wants her but little did they know, Yuki has a power that not only can bring destruction to the turtles and the others but also herself! Can Yuki control her power before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first TMNT fanfiction!**

**This is set in the first season of 2012 series of TMNT!**

**TMNT and the Characters (C) Nicklodeon and Mirage Studios**

**My OC and this Story (C) A G WICKED**

**Enjoy the story follow readers!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In New York City, a small anthro lioness, wearing a brown coat and gloves, was escaping from a ninja clan known as the Foot as she kept on running through the alleys of the streets to avoid them.

The lioness looks around to see if she's still being chased and for a moment, it was all quiet.

"I must have got away from them" The lioness panted.

Soon she turns around and sees a large dog-like mutated creature name Dogpound who was grinning evilly at her.

"Y-You!" The lioness gasped.

"Someone's being a naughty kitty" Dogpound chuckled evilly.

"Stay away, I mean it!" The lioness cried.

"Foolish freak! You belong to the Shredder" Dogpound growled as he grabs the lioness.

"I can't wait to see how he'll torture you" He deviously added.

"Let me go!" The lioness cried.

"Shut up" Dogpound snapped.

"I said, LET ME GO!" The lioness angrily shouted.

Suddenly a large amount of icy wind went out of the lioness's paws and hits Dogpound like a blast as the villain went flying to the wall and smashes through it.

The lioness looks at her paws in surprise and gasped

"What is happening to me?"

She then looks to see Dogpound getting up, grunting in pain, as she took this chance to escape from Dogpound as she hides away in a dumpster.

Dogpound looks around to see what she went but couldn't find her anywhere as he growls

"God damn it!"

"Well? What happened?"

Dogpound turns back to see a teenage female ninja with a clan of ninjas near her.

"Miss Karai, I lost the freak" Dogpound said.

Karai gave Dogpound a glare as she replied

"You failed me and my father...no surprise there"

Dogpound just growled a bit until they heard police sirens heading their way as Karai added

"I say we head back now"

The others agreed as Karai, Dogpound and the Foot clan heads back to their headquarters. Yuki took this chance to hop out of the dumpster and when she heard the sirens getting closer, she looks down to see a manhole that goes into the sewers as she opens it up and climbs down the sewers and closes the manhole before going down any further.

In the Foot Clan headquarters, A large man name The Shredder was waiting for the others to come back as he then hears them returning.

"Well...where is she?" The Shredder dangerously asked.

"Forgive me father but the experiment escaped...no thanks to Bradford" Karai replied.

Dogpound glares at Karai and growled

"It wasn't my fault! That little freak use some freakish power on me and I-!"

"SLIENCE!" The Shredder growled.

The warriors halted as the Shredder walks down to Dogpound and points his sharp hand claws at Dogpound and said in a threaten tone

"I've put with your failures for too long Bradford...You are a disgrace to the Foot Clan"

"Forgive me master, I won't fail you again this time I promise" Dogpound pleaded.

The Shredder growls and then slashes Dogpound's arm, causing the mutant to grunt in pain as the Shredder hissed

"Fail me again and it won't a slash with this"

Dogpound nodded as Xever aka Fishface laughs at Dogpound and mocked

"Awwww! Is somebody a bad puppy?"

"You just be grateful, I won't turn you into sushi!" Dogpound snarled.

"Father, Why is this experiment so important?" Karai asked.

"Because, Karai, she is the ultimate weapon that I shall destroy the turtles and our old enemy Hamato Yoshi" The Shredder replied.

Soon he looks at a old picture of Hamato Yoshi and stabs it with his hand claws as he evilly chuckles.

"This time, I will prevail..."

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:**

**Cold As Ice!**

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. Strange Report

**Chapter 1: Strange Report**

* * *

Deep within the sewers of New York City, four mutated turtles name Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael were training in one of the areas of the sewers.

Leo and Raph were training at each other while Donatello was training with Michelangelo.

"Better watch out Donnie, I'm about to booyakasha on your butt!" Michelangelo teased.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this training over with" Donatello sighed at Michelangelo's playfulness.

Mikey charges at Donatello with his nunchucks and swings them at Donnie, who dodges them and hits his Bō on Mikey's belly side of the shell. The orange bandana turtle groaned in agony and falls down to the ground as Donnie chuckled

"Booyakasha"

"Hey...That's my line" Michelangelo groaned.

Raphael and Leonardo continued sparring with each other for a while as Raphael who was getting impatient of this as he growled

"Come on Leo! We've being sparring for ten minutes now, Can't you just quit why you're ahead?"

"A true hero never quits my friend, No matter how long and hard the battle goes, A hero never gives up" Leo replied by quoting from his favourite show Space Heroes.

Michelangelo and Donatello groaned in annoyance as they hate it when Leo quotes cheesy lines from the show as Raph just scoffed

"Yeah, yeah! Tell that to someone who's not stupid like Mikey"

"Yeah! Wait what?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Are you just going to complain all day or are we still fighting?" Leo sighed.

Raphael growled a bit and continues the fight with Leo as Donatello then gets a call from April O'Neil from his T-Phone.

"Oh god! It's April!" Donatello excitingly whispered as he had a crush on April since the moment he saw her.

"April and Donnie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Michelangelo playfully teased.

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend" Donnie sternly snapped.

Donnie got up and walks up from Mikey as he whispers

"Not that I don't want to be her boyfriend...Ok Donnie, play it cool"

He answers the T-Phone and said in a cool sexy tone

"Hello April, what's up?"

"Donnie! Have you and your brothers seen the news lately?" April asked in a concern tone.

Donatello's expression turns to concern seriousness as he said

"What's wrong April?"

"Just put on me speaker to your brothers" said April.

"OK, one moment" Donnie nodded.

He turns to see brothers and shouted

"Guys, April's on the line"

"So?" Raphael grumbled as he continues sparring with Leo.

"She has something important to share" Donnie replied.

The two turtles stopped sparring as they walk up to Donnie along with Mikey as the purple bandana turtle puts the T-Phone on loud speaker and said

"We can all hear you now April"

"Guys, I saw the news today about some strange creature spotted lurking in the sewers" April explained through the phone.

"A creature? What creature?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but all the news reporter said was that some men from the sewer lines spotted a creature with a white furred tail. They say it ran away deeper in the sewers when it was spotted by those men...What really got me interested is that it was screaming for the Foot to get away from her"

The turtles eyes widened at this as Leo asked

"The Foot?"

"Yeah, I mean who else that thing meant the Foot?" April asked.

Michelangelo, no doubt was about to answer that, when Raphael covered his mouth and grumbled

"Don't answer that"

"Guys, I really think you should be careful, if the Shredder's men are looking for this thing in the sewers, they could find you and your home" April said.

"Don't worry April, we'll be OK!" Donnie assured her.

"Good luck guys" April replied as she then hangs up.

As Donnie puts the T-Phone away, Leo said

"A strange creature lurking in the sewers?"

"What can it be?" Donatello asked.

"It could be the Kraang" Michelangelo suggested

"Seriously Mikey, does a Kraang have a white fur tail and screams about the Foot clan?" Raphael sarcastically asked.

"Maybe?" Michelangelo shrugged

"You are an idiot Mikey" Raphael sighed in annoyance.

"Guys, this is serious! If the Foot is looking for this thing in the sewers then it could be possible they could find out where we live" Leo said.

"Well what are we going to do about that?" Donatello asked.

"Well, first we're going to find out who this creature is and find out what the heck is going on" said Leo.

The others agreed as they soon head out to the other parts of the sewers and begin to search for the strange creature that was lurking around. Two hours passes by as they had no luck finding the creature in the sewers as Raphael groaned

"Leo, this is pointless!"

"We've looking around in the sewers for hours" Donatello added.

"Yeah I'm in the mood for pizza now" Mikey moaned.

"Look, we'll just look around some more for a few minutes then we'll head back, OK?" Leo replied.

Suddenly they heard something humming as they look around in confusion.

"What was that?" Donatello asked in fear.

"I think we're about to find out" said Leo as he points at a white fur tail sticking out near a big pipe line of a sewer line.

The four turtles carefully look inside to see a white anthro lioness humming to herself while she was trying to keep herself warm.

"Is that the creature?" Raphael asked.

The lioness looks at the turtles and gasped in alarm and crawls a bit away.

"It looks like it" Leo nodded.

"Awww it's a cute kitty cat" Michelangelo happily said.

* * *

**It seems the turtles have found the lioness who escaped from the Shredder**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. The Turtles and The Lioness

**Chapter 2: The Turtles and The Lioness**

* * *

"Is that the creature April was talking about on the news?" Donatello asked.

"Only one way to find out" said Leonardo.

Leo goes in closer to the frightened lioness as he said in a calming tone.

"Hey there, Are you OK?"

"W-Who are you? What are you?" The lioness stuttered in fear.

"We're not here to hurt you" Leo assured.

"That depends if she doesn't hurts us" Raph added.

Leo just rolled his eyes at that and the feline said

"Are you guys part of the Shredder's freaks?"

"Freaks? Have you looked in a mirror lately?!" Raph angrily snapped.

"Raph!" Donatello sternly snapped.

"Oh zip it dork face" Raph grumbled.

"If you're asking if we're with the Shredder, then no we're not, we're his enemies" Leo said.

"How do I know you're not evil?" The feline asked.

"How do we know if you're not evil missy?" Raph scoffed.

"Raph just shut up OK?" Leo sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, keep your mouth shut and look pretty Raphie!" Mikey playfully teased.

Raphael then slaps Mikey in the face and lets out a hmph as Leo introduces him and the others to the feline.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael"

"Are you guys turtles?" The lioness asked.

"Heck yeah! We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Michelangelo cheered.

"I see...I never knew there were things beyond anything I've could imagine...First aliens mutated oozes then monsters and now me being a freak" said the feline.

"You're not a freak" Leo shook his head.

"Yeah, you're a cute kitty cat" Mikey said in an adoring voice.

"Lioness, I'm actually a lioness from what I learn from the Foot" said the lioness as she blushes.

"What's a lioness?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Well, a lioness is another name for a female lion. For example, a bull is another name for a male cow" Donatello asked.

"Really? Cool! Does that doggess is another name for a female dog?" Mikey asked.

"No idiot, a female dog is called a bitch" Raphael irritated replied.

"You said a bad word! I'm telling Splinter!" Mikey teased.

"Do that and I'll let Spike chew on your precious comic books" Raphael growled.

"Do they always fight like this?" The lioness asked Leo.

"Eh, we're brothers, we fight sometimes but in the end, we care for each other" Donatello shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're a team and we stick together no matter what" Leo added.

"But enough about us, tell us about you. What's your name?" Donnie kindly asked.

The feline sighs sadly and replied

"To be honest...I've no idea who I am or where I came from"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well...I don't have any memory of what I am or where I'm from and all that. I do have memories of what to do and what's right and wrong for strange reasons but all I can remember is that I woke up, looking like this" said the feline.

"So you have amnesia?" Donatello asked.

"I'm afraid so...All I remember is that scary man name The Shredder told me I was some kind of monster for something that sounds evil to me" The lioness explained.

"Whoa...That sounds scary" Mikey gasped.

"Did he tell you what he wants you for though?" Raphael asked.

"All he said was, all in good time and then he lets his clan torture me...they...they torture me day and night, just so I can be hard and cold as stone" The feline stuttered as she recalls those horrible memories of the Foot Clan torturing her.

"That's horrible" Donatello gasped in shock.

"I say we go to the Foot clan and give me a foot right up their-!" Raphael sternly suggested.

"Not at the moment Raph" Leo halted him.

He then turns to the feline and said

"It's going to be OK ma'am, we'll take you back to our home and look after you"

"Really?" The lioness asked.

"Of course! We'll even help you find out who you are and where you came from" Donatello asked.

"Does this mean we're keeping her?" Mikey asked in high hopes.

"Well...just until we find out who she is and why the Shredder wants her" Leo replied.

"Yaaaay! I always wanted a cat!" Mikey cheered.

"I don't know...Can I really trust you guys?" The feline asked.

"Of course you can, we've talking to you for the past few minutes and we're not laying any harm on you now are we?" Donatello asked.

The lioness knew the turtles are not from the Foot Clan as she decided to take this chance and replied

"Ok, I trust you guys"

"Awesome, now come on! We're taking you back to our place" said Leo as the four turtles then begin to lead the feline back to their home.

* * *

**The turtles have gain the lioness's trust**

**Who is this lioness?**

**Where did she come from?**

**And why does the Shredder want her?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Yuki

**Chapter 3: Yuki**

* * *

In the sanctuary of the turtles a mutated rat name Splinter, who was once a man name Hamato Yoshi, was meditating in his room when he heard the turtles returning home with the lioness.

"Master Splinter! We're home!" Leo called out.

"We brought a cat over" Michelangelo added.

"Lioness, I'm a lioness" The feline corrected the turtle.

Soon Master Splinter walks out to the turtles and sees the lioness as he turns to Leo and asked

"Leonardo, Who is she?"

"She's a mutated lioness that somehow has something to do with the Shredder" said Leo.

"So we brought her here to protect her and find out why the Shredder is after her" Donatello added.

The rat walks up to the lioness and asked

"What is your name my child?"

"Um...to be honest sir, I have no idea who I am or how I got to be like this" The feline replied.

"You might as well give yourself a name then" Raphael suggested.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know a couple names for her" Michelangelo childishly called out.

"Mikey, you suck at coming up names" Raphael groaned in annoyance.

"Actually I wouldn't mind hearing some of Mikey's suggestions" The lioness said.

"Fine but don't say I warn ya" Raph shrugged.

"That's enough Raphael" Splinter replied as he softly silenced Raphael.

"Go ahead Mikey" Leo encouraged his little brother.

"OK! Well, first name I thought was Fluffy" Michelangelo started.

"Ummm...No thanks, too pet-like" The lioness shook her head.

"Oh alright, How about Whiskers?" Michelangelo replied.

"No" The lioness refused.

"Umm...Josie?" Michelangelo asked.

"Are you even trying?" Raphael laughed.

"I'm thinking about it!" Michelangelo whined.

"Look, why not we let her come up with a name?" Leo suggested.

"Wait! WAIT! I remember a good name that really suits her" Michelangelo excitedly cheered.

"What is it?" The lioness asked.

"Your fur is like snow and if I remember from Master Splinter's classes, there was a name that will really suit her well" Michelangelo explained.

"What is the name you wish to call her Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"The name is Yuki" Michelangelo replied.

"Yuki? Seriously? That's without a doubt the stupidest name I've ever heard in my life" Raphael scoffed.

"Actually, I don't think it's stupid! I love it" The lioness happily added.

"And just so you know Raphael, Yuki means snow in Japanese" Splinter pointed out.

"Wha-Really?" Raphael asked in confusion.

"Indeed. Perhaps if you had pay attention in my class Raphael, you would have learn that by now" Splinter chuckled.

Raphael felt embarrassed as Mikey teased

"Ha! Who's the dumbest one now Raph?"

"Ah shut up!" Raphael angrily snapped.

"Leave him alone" Yuki snapped back.

Raphael looks at the stern lioness for a moment then grumbled

"Whatever"

Yuki smiles at Mikey and said

"I love the name Yuki, It's a lovely name, thank you"

"No problem-o" Mikey winked at Yuki.

"Now that we have your name sorted, allow me to introduce myself dear child. I am Hamato Yoshi but you may call me Master Splinter if you wish" Splinter introduced himself to Yuki.

"Please to meet you Master Splinter" Yuki greeted back.

"Do you know why the Shredder wants you or do you have no memory of anything?" Splinter asked.

"Sadly I have no memory of whom I am and where I come from...nor I do not know why the Shredder wants with me, All I remember is waking up as this and the Shredder told me that I was his prisoner" Yuki explained.

"Did he do anything to you while he kept you as his prisoner?" Leo asked.

"His men kept on torturing me because he wanted me to express my true freak self but I have no ideas what he meant by that...Am I really am a freak?" Yuki sadly asked.

"Well to a human in New York maybe" Raphael shrugged.

"Not helping Raph" Leo sighed.

"What? I'm just being honest" Raphael cracked.

"No my child, you are not a freak. People from the outside world may think of us this way but they don't understand that we're just simple creatures who are misunderstood" Splinter explained.

"Is that what the Shredder did to you guys too? Did he turn you guys into this?" Yuki asked.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll explain to you what happened?" Splinter replied.

"Oh OK" Yuki nodded.

She then sits on the couch with Splinter as the turtles gathered around to listen to the story of how it all begin with Splinter and the turtles.

* * *

**Mikey has given Yuki her name and she loves it :D**

**Now Splinter is about to tell the tale of how it all begin with Splinter and the turtles?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Story

**Chapter 4: The Story**

* * *

"You see a long time ago before I became what I am now, I was once a human living in my homeland Japan. As a boy, I've always studied ninjutsu and continued on throughout most of my life mastering the martial arts among side with a man who was once my close friend...Oroku Saki" Splinter started.

"Who's Oroku Saki?" Yuki asked.

"Oroku Saki as I said, was once my friend is now the enemy I've grown to despised...The Shredder" Splinter answered.

"You mean the man who is after me was once your friend?" Yuki asked in curiosity.

"Sadly yes" Splinter sighed softly.

"Oh...W...What happened?" Yuki asked.

Splinter's ears droop down in sadness as he remembers the horrible day before he became Splinter.

"You see, Oroku and I fell in love with a woman name Tang Shen but she loved me more than Oroku, which causes him to grew jealous and spewing his hated at me when Tang and I got married. A year later, Tang and I had a daughter name Miwa and we were a happy family for a while until Oroku, who has then become the Shredder, invaded my home and tried to kill me but only for him to set my home on fire and my poor wife and daughter didn't survive the blazes and the impact of our home collapsing" Splinter sadly continued.

Yuki was shocked and said through concern and guilt for asking

"I'm so sorry Hamato, I feel so bad for asking you to tell me your horrific memory"

Splinter looks down at the guilt looked lioness and pets her head and said

"It's alright Miss Yuki. As painful and unforgettable the memory is, there's nothing you've done to hurt me so there's nothing to apologize for"

"OK, I was worried that I upset you with asking about what happened before all of this" said Yuki.

"Like I saidd Miss Yuki, There is nothing to apologize for. You've done no harm to me" Splinter replied.

"OK" Yuki nodded.

"In devastation, I've decided to abandon my old name and gave myself a new name, Splinter, and headed for New York to start a new life to move on for Tang and Miwa. During my time in New York, I found four baby turtles in a pet store and brought them" Splinter continued.

"That's us" Michelangelo called out happily.

"Please don't interrupt Michelangelo" Splinter said.

"Oops, sorry" Mikey embarrassingly giggled.

"As I was saying, I brought those turtles when suddenly I spot a strange man looking at me funny and holding a strange canister. I would have walked away but instead, I decided to follow this man into an alleyway but only to confront him when he spotted me and said in a strange robotic voice: "Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you so this is a place that will not be left by you." Splinter continues on.

"You did say there were more than one of those 'strange' man right?" Leo asked.

"Dude, we all know those so called strange men are the Kraang" Raphael grumbled.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that" Leo whispered to Raphael.

"Do these strange men work for Shredder?" Yuki asked.

"Well not exactly but they are bad guys too" said Donatello.

"May I continue on with the story?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, sorry about that" Yuki apologized.

"As I was saying, I was soon gathered around by other men who were with that strange man as I knew I was in trouble and I had to defend myself and the pet turtles. So I fight the men as they tried to attack me and bring me down but soon enough I kicked a strange tube of ooze off from the man as I escaped down into the sewers with the pet turtles. However the strange canister went down the manhole I escaped and smashes on the ground as began to spill all over me and onto the ground. As I was about to get up, a sewer rat jumped on me and touches me with the ooze on my hands before it ran off and suddenly I felt a strange feeling inside me and pain began to run through my entire body, I screamed out loud as I slowly began to change into a huge mutated sewer rat" Splinter continues the story.

"Whoa!" Yuki gasped in amazement.

"Once the pain was gone and I finished transforming, I fall to the ground, panting heavily as I noticed that all my clothing was shredded and I was covered in fur. I looked at my reflection in a stream of water nearby and I then knew I was no longer a human." Splinter said.

"And the turtles? What happened to them?" Yuki asked as she looks at the ninja turtles.

"I'm about to explain that my child...As I was wondering what to do now that my whole life has changed again forever, I heard crying from the area I climbed down the sewers and to my surprise, it sounded like children crying. Curious, I carefully walk forward to the sound and to my surprise, I saw my pet turtles, all mutated into humanoid baby turtles. I didn't know what to do at first, I had no idea what to do but one thing was for certain is that I need to calm the baby turtles down, So I pick them up gently and sooth them to sleep...As I rock them gently in my arms, I knew I could not leave them alone, they needed a protector...a guardian...a father...So I chose to stay in the sewers and raised the babies on my own and a few days later, I found this place and we made this home ever since " Splinter continued.

"Awwww that is so sweet" Yuki happily said.

Splinter chuckled as he then said

"As time went by, they begin to speak and walk like most humans do. By the time they were just little boys, they saw me practicing ninjutsu and began to do what I've being doing during that practice. To my surprise, they asked me to teach them ninjutsu and martial arts...So from there, I've being teaching them the ways of a ninja as my father did when I was a boy and from what you can see Miss Yuki, they've grown so well and they have become amazing ninjas. During the past fifteen years, these boys have being my new pride and joy and I would have never be here if it weren't for them"

"And we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Master and we are happy here with you" Leo proudly replied.

Splinter smiles and looks at his son and said

"I am proud to have you all as my sons"

"We love you too Master Splinter" Mikey happily replied and hugs Splinter.

Splinter just chuckled warmly and pats Mikey on the head.

"You guys sure are a great family" Yuki happily said.

Soon she tries to think if she had a family or not and sadly added

"...If only I knew if I had a family or not"

"Don't worry Yuki, We'll find out who you really are and who your family is" Leonardo assured.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yes my child and until then, you are most welcome to stay here in our home" Splinter replied.

Yuki happily smiles at Splinter and hugs him as she said

"Thank you Mr Hamato"

"Anytime my child and call me Splinter OK?" Splinter replied.

"Of course Splinter" Yuki happily nodded.

* * *

**Splinter explained the origin of the turtles and his new life as a mutated rat**

**Now Yuki is staying with them for the time being**

**Will the turtles and Splinter find out who she is and does she have a family?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. April Meets Yuki

**Chapter 5: April Meets Yuki**

* * *

So far, Yuki was enjoying the company of Splinter and the Ninja turtles. She was enjoying talking to the turtles and becoming friends with them although Raphael doesn't talk with Yuki much since he's the hothead of the team and the two never got along well personally. Since there were no spare bedrooms Yuki had to sleep in Michelangelo's room (not that she's complaining).

The next day Yuki was reading a comic book with Michelangelo as the orange bandana turtle looks at the gloves of Yuki and in curiosity, he asked

"Yo Yuki, What's with the gloves?"

"Well they look nice and I love wearing gloves" Yuki answered.

"But don't your paws feel hot in those gloves, I mean cats have fur on paws right?" Michelangelo asked.

"No they don't...and I'm not just a cat, I'm a lioness" Yuki shook her head.

"Hey could you guys keep it down please? I'm trying to watch the show" Leo said.

Yuki looks at the show that Leo was watching and she asked

"What show is this?"

"Only the best show on the planet" Leo replied.

"Yeah if you're a nerd" Michelangelo playfully teased.

"This coming from the nerd who loves comic books" Leo teased back.

"But wait, you love comic books, I love comic books, Raph loves comic books and Donnie's into building weird sci-fi stuff and all that...Dude...Maybe we're all nerds" Michelangelo said in confusion.

Yuki just giggled and replied

"You're not a nerd Mikey and nether are your brothers"

"Actually kitty cat, he's more of a pest if you live with him twenty four, seven" Raph said.

"At least he's not bad tempered like you" Yuki points out a bit sternly.

"Whatever" Raphael grumbled as he didn't care what Yuki said.

Soon Donatello comes out of his room with a couple of papers as he said

"Guys! I've manage to print out missing females in New York from the police department website and if it's possible, One of these missing girls could be you Yuki"

"Really?" Yuki asked with high hopes.

But before Donatello could say anything else, they heard someone entering their home as they saw April O'Neil heading to them.

"Hey guys! I got your message! So what's the emergency?" April asked.

She then notices Yuki near the turtles and added

"Wait! Is that the mutant that was roaming in the sewers in the news?"

"Indeed it is! April, This is Yuki" Donatello replied.

"YukI? Did Mikey name you?" April asked the lioness.

"Yes, how did you-?" Yuki started.

"Well, Mikey names every mutant friend or foe he sees, It's a bit of a hobby to him" April explained.

"What? I make up good names don't I?" Mikey said.

"Of course you do" Yuki nodded.

"So what's your story Yuki? Did the Kraang did this to you?"April asked.

"No, The Shredder did...Although I was surprised when Donatello told me about them last night after I accepted to stayed with them for a while" Yuki replied.

"The Shredder did this? How is this possible?" April asked.

"That, we're trying to find out" said Leonardo.

"You see Yuki has no idea where she came from and why the Shredder wants her for, So we need to help her before the Shredder could use her for only god knows what" said Raphael

April nodded and then notices the big jacket that Yuki was wearing as she asked

"Is this all the clothes you're wearing?"

"Umm...I guess so" Yuki nervously replied.

"Well I think it's time I give you the proper changeover" said April.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"I'm going to give you some clothes that will suit you and I know just the ones" April happily said.

"Wait, you brought them here?" Leo asked in confusion.

"No, I need to take Yuki back to my place" April replied.

"I'll come with you! I'll protect you two from danger out there" Donnie quickly volunteered.

"Good idea Donnie, I'll need someone to be my back up in case we run into any bad guys" April nodded with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuki nervously asked.

"Trust me Yuki, It's all good" said April.

Soon April and Donnie begins to head out with Yuki as the other turtles watch them go.

"Donnie is such a sucker for April" Rapha chuckled.

"Agree" Both Leo and Mikey replied.

* * *

**Now that Yuki's met April. she, Donnie and Yuki are heading to her place to get new clothes with Yuki.**

**What is The Shredder up to right now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. New Clothes

**Chapter 6: New Clothes**

* * *

Up in New York, Donatello managed to get both Yuki and April safely to April's house without getting spotted by anyone, not even the Foot. Yuki looks around at April's home as she was feeling comfortable inside.

"Wow, you have a lovely home" said Yuki.

"Thank you. My dad and I have lived here ever since I was a little girl" said April.

"Where is your father?" Yuki asked.

April looks down a bit sadly and replied

"Well...he was kidnapped by the Kraang"

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that" Yuki apologized.

"It's OK, you didn't know" April replied.

Soon they enter April's room as Donatello was about to enter the room when April stops him and said

"Sorry Donnie but if Yuki is going to change in here, then you'll have to wait outside"

"Oh OK then" Donnie replied with a blush on his face.

"Keep an eye out if we're about to have company here" said April.

"You got it" Donnie nodded.

While Donatello waits outside April's bedroom, the girls then go to the closet as Yuki sits on the bed and waits for April to get the clothes for her.

"Hmmm now let's see, I'm sure I had it somewhere in here" April muttered to herself.

"What kind of clothes are you looking for?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see soon enough...Ah ha! Here we are" April replied.

She soon reveals a Japanese school gift uniform that is mostly like in the anime show Sailor Moon, without the tiara and such.

"What do you think?" April asked.

"It's beautiful April. Where did you get that from?" Yuki asked.

"To be honest, I was going to be the school version of Sailor Moon for Halloween with my dad as Tuxedo Mask but even since he got kidnapped, I never got the chance to do that...So I want you to have it" April explained.

She hands the uniform to Yuki and the lioness said

"Thank you"

"No worries. So, I'll just wait out here and you can get change...You DO know how to get dress right? Considering you lost your memories" April asked.

"Surprisingly, I somehow remember most of the things you people do, like what is right or wrong and what things are and what to do with certain things like getting dress...it's just that..." Yuki explained.

"You don't remember who you are and who your family is and why the Shredder wants you for" April said.

"Yeah" Yuki sadly nods

"Don't worry about a thing if I know Donnie and the others, they'll help you get back your memories and get you back to your family" April assured.

The white anthro lioness smiles at April and said

"Thanks"

"OK, I'll wait outside" April said with a smile as she leaves the bedroom.

Donatello saw April coming out as he walks to her and asked

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine...I kinda feel bad for her" April replied.

"Me too, to lose memories of your own identity and family...it's just awful" Donnie nodded with pity.

"So what were you guys discussing about before I got here?" April asked.

"Well you see, I found files of missing women in New York and if we're lucky, one of them could be Yuki" said Donatello as he got out the photos of missing women.

"How can you know one of them is her?" April asked in curiosity.

"Well some people who have amnesia look at photos to help them remember. So if we show these photos to Yuki, hopefully one of them can spark up Yuki's memory" said Donatello.

"Sounds like a good idea but are you sure this'll work?" April replied with another question.

"It's worth a try" Donatello shrugged.

Soon they heard the door opening and turns back to see Yuki coming out in the uniform April gave her.

"How do I look?" Yuki asked blushing.

"You look so beautiful and it's a perfect fit" April happily replied.

"You look great Yuki" Donatello said.

"Thanks guys" Yuki thanked.

"Now Yuki, have a look at these photos and see if you recognise any of them" Donatello said as he shows the photos to Yuki.

Yuki takes a close look on each of them but none of them seem to be recongisable as she said

"I...I don't think any of them are me"

"Are you sure?" Donatello asked.

"Yes...I neve-AH!"

Yuki then holds her head in pain as something flashed up in her mind and she is remembering something.

She can remember a burning picture that reveals a young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Yuki? Are you OK?" April asked in concern.

"I...I remember something...I saw a photo of me burning" said Yuki.

"Do any of these photos look familiar to you now?" Donnie asked.

Yuki took another look and said

"No, the memory I saw was just a bit of my face and from what I can remember before I was a lioness, I had blonde hair and blue eyes" said Yuki.

"I say we go back and discuss this with others" April suggested.

"Good idea, let's go!" Donnie nodded.

Soon they all went out of April's home and began to head back down to the sewers to where the other turtles are.

* * *

**Yuki has got new clothes and has managed to got a bit of a flashback from her past**

**But what does a burning photo has to do with Yuki?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. Plan and Secret

**Chapter 7: Plan and Secret**

* * *

Back at the Shredder's lair, the villain was watching the view of the city from his throne as Karai enters and bows before she said

"Master, I have spotted the experiment and I'm afraid it's not good"

"What do you mean by that Karai?" The Shredder asked with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Oh boy, Karai is really in for it now" Dogpound chuckled quietly.

"This I gotta see" Fishface sneered.

"I manage to spot her but she was with one of the turtles and that perky girl who always helps them...April O'Neil" said Karai.

The Shredder said nothing but slowly heads to Karai as the others grinned madly waiting for the Shredder to strike at Karai for failing him.

"Is that so?" The Shredder said.

"Yes sir...Forgive me...I have failed you" Karai replied in shame.

"You have not fail me Karai, In fact, My plan is coming to fruition as we speak" The Shredder replied and walks back to his throne.

"Father?" Karai asked in confusion.

"What?!" Both Dogpound and Fishface exclaimed in confusion.

"You see Karai, That little freak has a power that can bring forth the turtles destruction as well as Hamato Yoshi's doom..." The Shredder explained.

"And how will we know that the mutant will kill the turtles? What if she knows her power and told the turtles about it? Then she may turn against us" Karai replied.

"Do not fret my child...By the time the 3rd sunset occurs...It will already be too late for the turtles to save her...I've planned a virus in her during her cyrosleep and slowly but surely she'll lost control of her sanity and will unleash her predator side that only I can control...with the help of Baxter Stockman and I DO hope that this time there will be no mistakes this time with the mind control serum" The Shredder explained.

Baxter Stockman was working on the mind control serum as he nervously chuckled

"I can assure you master...T-This time it will work"

"It better or you'll end losing more than your work" The Shredder growled.

* * *

Back at the turtles hideout, April and Donatello were explaining to the turtles about the memory Yuki had while the snow lioness was taking a nap and soon she was stirring in her sleep as she was having a nightmare.

In the nightmare, she was standing there growling at the turtles, this was not like her as she snarls at the turtles like a wild beast.

Donatello then said

"Yuki, calm down"

Yuki lost control of herself and attack Donatello with ice out of her paws as she looks at them and then attacks the rest of the turtles with the power.

Then she looks at April who was running away to safety and then charges at the human and kills her by freezing her heart and chucks her down to the ground.

"W-What have you done?! You...You're a monster!" Splinter gasped.

The word monster angers Yuki as she growls once more and attacks Splinter with her frozen powers as she begins to laugh evilly while killing the mutant rat.

"Yuki...Yuki! YUKI!"

Suddenly Yuki gasped awake and with an unexpected push of her paws, ice begins to come out of her paws and lands on the ground. The lioness was in shock and realises what has happened as she calms down and knew that she only had a nightmare.

"Whoa!"

Yuki turns to see Michelangelo with her gloves as he was amazed by her frozen powers.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" Michelangelo happily cheered.

"Mikey? Why do you have my gloves?" Yuki asked as she blushes in embarrassment.

"I was just wondering why you wear them, you know, if you had weird looking paws or you just don't like dirt" Mikey replied.

"Mikey...I didn't want my gloves to be off" Yuki replied.

"Why not?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Because of...this" Yuki points to the frozen puddle on the ground.

"Hey do it again! It was awesome!" Mikey pleaded.

"What's going on here?" Leo asked as the others entered with him.

"Why is the floor frozen?" Donatello asked.

"And why is it suddenly cold in here?" Raphael grunted as he shivered.

"Yuki did something awesome with her hands! Show them! Show them!" Mikey happily replied.

"J-Just give me my gloves please" Yuki begged.

"Miss Yuki, Did you do this?" Splinter asked with a serious look on his face.

Yuki shamefully looks down and replied

"It was an accident...I didn't mean to"

Splinter just nodded and said

"Come with me and tell us what happened"

As Yuki touches the railing of Mikey's bed, her powers made the bed frozen as the other except for Mikey jumped back in alarm as the orange bandana turtle said

"Whoa...You're so cool!"

* * *

**It looks like Yuki has some explaining to do**

**And it looks like the virus Shredder have put is starting to take effect**

**Will they realize this before it's too late?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. A Tale of a Prisoner

**Chapter 8: A Tale of a Prisoner**

* * *

Yuki sat on the couch while April, Splinter and the turtles gathered around as the rat sits next to her and with a comfort voice he said

"Go ahead my child, Explain to us what happened"

Yuki took a deep breath and said

"It was when I first woke up as what I am...I saw the Shredder and he told me that I was going to be his greatest triumph yet, He started to torture me for days and days...At first I never understood why he wanted me...Until when one day, I sort of...snapped"

"Snapped? What do you mean by snapped?" Donatello asked.

"Maybe she just cough out a furball" Raph chuckled.

Yuki did not find that funny as she glares at Raph and hissed

"Shut your mouth"

As she hisses, ice begins to spread from her fingers to the couch, making everyone jumped.

"Raph!" April scolded.

"What?" Raph gruffed.

"Yuki, Calm down, Relax" Splinter instructed the lioness.

Yuki took deep breathes as she calms down when Leo said

"I think that's what she meant by snapped"

"Yes indeed" Yuki nodded.

"Tell us what happened next?" Mikey asked.

"Well for the past few months they have being testing my power on animals, humans, many things as some weird man name Dexter Sparkman-!" Yuki started.

"Do you mean Baxter Stockman?" April asked.

"Oh yes, him...He has being feeding some weird liquid that tastes so horrible" Yuki replied.

"What was it?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure but when he was about to give me another dose, I panicked and my ice powers triggered off and froze his arm as I made my escape out of that awful place" said Yuki.

"And that's when you went down to the sewers?" Raph asked.

"Yes, well, right before I escaped some horrifying mutated dog" Yuki added.

Michelangelo knew who she was talking about as he grumbles

"Dogpound, He is one nasty guy"

"Dogpound?" Yuki giggled at the name.

"Yeah because he's a dog and he's pounded us" Mikey replied.

"Why do we still let him name the bad guys?" Raph sighed in annoyance.

"Do you know how you became a mutated lioness and how you got your power?" April asked.

"Sadly no and I know that horrible stuff Stockman gave me was not the reason why" Yuki replied.

"Splinter, I fear my powers are losing control and I'm scared" Yuki said the mutated rat.

"My child, you can control your power but you must learn to not let your anger and fear consume it or else it would be uncontrollable and dangerous" Splinter explained.

"What must I do then?" Yuki asked.

"I could help you control your emotions and your powers, It's unlike anything I've trained but I promise I will do my best for you" Splinter replied.

"Thank you" Yuki thanked.

"And maybe I can hang out with you to keep you company" Mikey kindly suggested.

"That would be so kind of you Mikey" said Yuki.

"Good luck with him" Raph scoffed.

Yuki just rolled her eyes in annoyance when she suddenly felt a pain on her head as she groans a bit, much to the other turtles wonder.

"Is everything alright Yuki?" Splinter asked.

"Are you having another flashback?" April asked.

Yuki soon no longer felt the pain as she looks at the others and said

"No, not really"

"Oh, well what happened?" Leo asked.

"Just a small headache, I'll be fine" said Yuki.

Unbeknown to her, it was the virus slowly taking effect on Yuki as she us unaware of the danger she and the others will be in.

"Come my child, we'll begin your lesson now" said Splinter.

"Now?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Yes now, That is if you're willing to go with it today" Splinter replied.

"Well...alright" Yuki nodded.

She follows Splinter as April and the turtles watched them head for Splinter's room.

"I hope she'll be OK" said April.

"Ah I'm sure she'll be fine" Mikey happily replied.

"Well I'm going back to my room and find out if there's any news out there that could involve around Yuki" said Donatello.

"I'll help you out then" April voulteered.

Donnie was surprised yet so happy that his crush wants to help him as he happily thought to himself.

"This is going to be awesome! Me and April working side by side together"

Leo just chuckled softly

"Donnie's a sucker for April"

"You think?" Raph sarcastically chuckled.

Mikey on the other hand was watching Yuki taking her lesson with Master Splinter with his hands on his face as he happily thinks to himself

"Yuki is so nice and so awesome. I hope we can be best friends"

* * *

**Yuki has confessed her prison days at the Shredder's lair but still has no memory of how she became Yuki or how she got her powers?**

**Will the turtles find out who she is and how she became a mutated lioness soon?**

**Will Splinter success in getting Yuki to control her emotions and her powers?**

**Or will the virus inside Yuki consume her and unleash the terror within?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Getting Stronger

**Chapter 9: Getting Stronger**

* * *

As the next two days went by, Yuki was learning how to control her powers within her emotions by Master Splinter.

"Focus my child, Remember conceal your emotions and let the power flow through you like a harmless butterfly" Splinter instructed.

"Yes Master" Yuki replied as she takes deep breathes and let her emotions go.

Soon she manages to take off her gloves and tries to conquer her icicle powers and for a moment it worked without a slip.

"Very good my child, You have learned well" Splinter said.

Suddenly Yuki saw Donnie carrying the same ooze canister that mutated both Splinter and the turtles as she suddenly have a flashback.

She remembers holding a bit of fur and snow was all over her. She looks to see the ooze pouring out of the canister and into her as she sees her hands mutating. The flashback ended as her shock made her powers break out by lashing a ice beam at Donnie who dodged it in time.

"Hey! Watch it!" Donnie exclaimed.

"I...I just had another flashback!" Yuki gasped.

"What happened?" Splinter asked as he kneels before her.

"I saw myself as a human...just the hands though still as I was holding a bit of fur or hair from a lion I guess and snow was all over me. Soon I felt the ooze on me and I began to change...and...and that was it" said Yuki.

"Where were you exactly in that memory?" Leo asked as he enters the room with Raph and Mikey.

"Well...from what I can remember, it's some kind of warehouse but it's not exactly big" Yuki replied.

"Was that why you tried to blast me with your powers because I had the canister?" Donnie asked a bit sternly.

"Ha! You almost got your ass frozen" Raphael teased.

"Language Raphael" Splinter scolded.

Raphael just let out a grunt as Yuki then said

"I'm sorry Donnie, Really I am! I didn't want to hurt you" Yuki apologized.

Deep down Donatello knew she didn't mean to use her powers at Donnie as he just smiles and replied

"It's alright, it's not your fault"

Suddenly the virus inside Yuki hits as she growls

"Of course not, it's the Shredder's fault and when I find him, I'll tear him to shreds"

Donnie and the others stare at Yuki's sudden change of expression as they begin to grow comfortable with this. Raphael, on the other hand, finds this amuzing as he chuckles

"Boy, someone needs their ball of yarn"

Yuki, still in her virus state episode, hissed

"Shut the hell up hothead, No one finds you interesting to listen to"

Raphael was offended as he was shocked yet angry at that remark and snapped

"Excuse me? What did you say to me?!"

"Raph, let it go" Leo carefully warned.

"No! No one says that to me!" Raph exclaimed.

"Boys! Leave" Splinter ordered.

"Come on Raph" Donatello said gently.

"The hell she thinks he is? Saying I'm not interesting" Raphael angrily grumbled.

Yuki suddenly snaps out of her virus episode as she was shocked that she said that to Raphael. She was so unsure and scared of what was going on even though she has no idea Shredder's virus is working completely on her.

Splinter looks at the lioness in concern as he touches her and said

"What was that all about?"

"I...I don't know...Even since my power have grown stronger for the last two days, I felt more angrier and more violent than ever. When I yell at Raphael, I almost had this urge to attack him with my own power and I couldn't stop this urge! What is happening to me?! Are my powers making me a monster? Am I doomed to live in anger and fear? What can I do Splinter? I don't know what to do...I'm scared" Yuki frightfully explained.

Splinter strokes her face and said

"Yuki, you are not a monster but if you let anger and fear get to you then your powers will consume you and you will not be able to control it...But I promise you that I won't let that happen to you as I promise my boys I would lead to the path of goodness, justice, loyalty and harmony as my ancestors did the same"

"I will try harder Master...I will not stop till I find out who I am and my powers to be controlled with my emotions" Yuki vowed with a smile on her face.

"I know you will" Splinter proudly smiles at her.

Soon she leaves the room and sees Raphael sitting on the couch, looking angry at the floor. She felt terrible for her unusual outburst to Raph as she walks to him and said

"Raph...I'm so sorry for back there, I was not myself when I said that"

Raphael just scoffed softly and grumbled

"Whatever"

"Raph, please" Yuki pleaded as she tries to comfort him.

"Just get lost!" Raph growled without looking at Yuki.

Yuki stood back and sadly walks off in shame. Mikey saw this and felt pity for the lioness.

"Hey Yuki" Mikey said.

The lioness turns to see Mikey as she sadly sighs

"Hey"

"Listen I know you never meant what happened back there but you know Raph, He's like one of those grumpy trolls from that Disney film, What was it called Snow something and the six trolls?" Mikey said.

"It's OK Mikey, I'm OK" Yuki replied without looking back.

Michelangelo may not be the smartest turtle in the world but he knows Yuki's not OK as then he thinks of a way to cheer her up and then, an idea came to him.

"Hey Yuki, Wanna have some pizza?" Mikey kindly asked.

Yuki turns back and replied

"I never have pizza before"

Mikey gasped in horror, true a bit silly, but still gasped as in something he have learned something horror and replied

"You NEVER have pizza?! Girl you are missing out!"

"If it would make you feel better, I guess I can try some" Yuki said.

Mikey gleefully grinned and replied

"Well come on!"

* * *

**Yuki has just had enough flashback and is getting closer to find out who she is**

******Her powers are getting stronger but true to Shredder's words, so is the virus.**

******She angered Raphael who won't forgive her...Typical**

******And Mikey tends to cheer the sad lioness up by the one thing he loves**

******PIZZA! :D**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Pizza and Games

**Chapter 10: Pizza and Games**

* * *

As Michelangelo and Yuki enters the kitchen, the orange bandana turtle grabs a plate of pizza, puts it in the microwave and heats it up for thirty seconds. When the microwave finished heating the pizza, Mikey puts the plate of pizza on the table and offers a slice of pizza to Yuki.

"Go ahead, try it! You'll really, really love pizza!" Mikey offered.

Yuki was about to take it when she thought of an idea. She then takes off her gloves to try and see if she can touch the pizza without freezing it.

"Are you sure you wanna do that Yuki?" Mikey asked.

"I'm positive...Here goes" Yuki replied.

She took a deep breath and focus on not using her powers as hard as she can and when she touches it, the pizza remanded warm in her paws.

"I...I did it! I actually did it!" Yuki cheered.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered as well.

Yuki looks at the pizza and then to Michelangelo as the orange bandana turtle added

"Go on, have a bite"

Yuki then decides to take a shot of eating the pizza as she took a bite out of it and then felt the most delicious taste she has ever tasted in her entire life. She then eats the pizza and said

"Wow! That was amazing"

"I know right?! Pizza is the best thing in the world!" Mikey cheered.

"May I have another?" Yuki asked.

"Go on ahead" Mikey replied.

For a few minutes, Yuki and Michelangelo were eating pizza until they were stuffed and then Mikey looks at Yuki and said

"Did you enjoyed that?"

"Yes" Yuki happily nodded.

The two let out a burp at the same time, then looked at each other and then laughs together as it took them a few moments to settle down. Michelangelo smiles at Yuki as the female lioness smiles back and said

"Thank you for the pizza Mikey"

"Ah no worries" Mikey chuckled.

Suddenly he thought of another fun thing and said

"Hey Yuki? Wanna play some video games?" Mikey asked.

"Well OK" said Yuki.

"Awesome, I know just the game we can play" Mikey replied.

Soon they went to Mikey's room and as they sit down near his TV with his PS3, Mikey got out his game that is Mortal Kombat Komplete Edition.

"How about a couple of rounds of Mortal Kombat?" Mikey asked.

"Is it going to be violent?" Yuki asked.

"Well...Yep!" Mikey nodded with a grin on his face.

Yuki grins back and replied

"Bring it on"

After a few hours have passed, Yuki and Mikey were still playing video games together as they were having so much fun.

"Oh yeah! Score twelve for the Michelangelo!" Michelangelo cheered.

"You really are good at this game" Yuki chuckled.

Mikey chuckled and then yawns as he was getting tired. Suddenly he feels something nuzzling him as he looks down to see Yuki was asleep and snuggles close with Mikey.

The orange bandana turtle blushes for a moment and then slowly got out of Yuki's grip and carries her to his bed. As she lies Yuki down to the bed, he was then pulled into the bed by Yuki who was still asleep.

Mikey then chuckles and decided to sleep with the lioness as he whispered

"Good night Yuki"

And then with that, he snoozes off with the snow lioness.

* * *

**It seems Michelangelo and Yuki are becoming the best of friends as Yuki is cheered up by the cheerful turtle.**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


End file.
